It is known that an imidazole derivative represented by the following formula (Ia):
wherein n is an integer of 1 to 3, and Ar is an aromatic ring optionally having substituent(s),or a salt thereof has high safety and superior steroid C17,20 lyase inhibitory activity, and is useful for the prophylaxis or treatment of diseases for which androgen or estrogen is an aggravating factor (patent document 1).
As the production method of the above-mentioned imidazole derivative, the methods described in patent document 1 and patent document 2 are known.
However, there is a demand for an advantageous production method of the imidazole derivative, which is suitable for industrial production.